A Simple Messenger
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: This a story of how Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru through a series of mysterious love letters he wrote. But he wasn't the one to give them to her, no it was a mysterious messenger who wanted the two to be happy. *REWRITING*
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Messenger**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing, Inuyasha belongs to its respected owner I am nothing more than a simple fanfiction writer.**_

_**Summary**__: __**This a story of how Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru through a series of mysterious love letters he wrote. But he wasn't the one to give them to her, no it was a mysterious messenger who wanted the two to be happy.**_

**Enjoy!**

_**~The First Letter~**_

_To my dearest,_

_There have been days that all I can think about is seeing you again. My heart longs to be with you, but it is not just my heart, my very being aches with longing till the next time I can look upon your form. You are perfection in my eyes, an angel that doesn't belong among the filth of this world. I long to be with you in ways I can only continue to dream about, for a union with one such as myself would mean to strip you of your power and all that you are. I refuse to taint your purity with the darkness that I embody. I want nothing more than for your happiness, but why HIM? Why did you choose HIM, he can't give you his heart like I can, HE can't love you like I can, HE can't love you, HE doesn't love you, HE doesn't deserve to have your heart, HE'll never be good enough. No one will, no one can give you the happiness I know you long for, I can see it in your eyes when you look at HIM, when you look at anyone. Why can't you love me, look at me and you'll see that I can give you the world. Love me, fear me, stand by me and me alone and I would be your slave, I would worship the very ground you walk on. You are the only one I see, I would fight heaven and hell to simply stand by your side._

_There is a way for us to be but for it, I would have to give up everything, I would have to give up my title and land, my wealth and blood right, I would have to give up my power and my very identity. But I would do it for you, if you said you loved me and wanted me as you do HIM, I would give it all up in a heartbeat to spend a simply lifetime loving you, if you promised to be mine till the day we died I would do it as long as you said you loved me. For you; I would become human. I love you with all my icy heart, you who are like the sun and moon have brightened my life and warmed my heart opening my eyes to the world that I had hated for so long. If you were to have me and me alone, till the day we die I would live my life only to love and worship you._

_I love you Kagome..._

.

.

.

Kagome stared at the paper with wide teary hazel eyes. The letter was worn and wrinkled, it was almost as if it had been balled up before being flattened and folded. The corners of the paper had been torn or ripped. The letters were clearly printed and easily read, they seemed to dance on the page for how effortlessly neat and beautiful the handwriting was. She had found the paper this morning sitting neatly folded on her pillow.

She could feel the burning of her eyes from holding in her tear. This letter was both sweet and hurtful but she could not deny that it only spoke of truth. Kagome was hopelessly devoted to someone that didn't love her. _Inuyasha_...

At the thought of her first love she looked up into the tree in which he had been when she had gone to sleep the night before. He wasn't there like the countless times before, he had left no doubt in the middle on the night to go to **her**. Just the thought of her had Kagome's blood boiling within her veins, but the feeling of hate and anger vanished as soon as it appeared, no she didn't hate Kikyo. She could never bring herself to hate her. But it still hurt to be rejected, Inuyasha loved Kikyo, not her. Yet her heart still yearned for him, for them to be together. For nearly a year she had fought alongside him, she had been there for him when no one else would, she tried to move on but each time he pushed everyone away from her, he ran them off a choose to isolate her all for himself. He didn't see her as Kagome though, ever since he was found out that she was Kikyo's reincarnation there was a distant look in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Kikyo, he didn't love her, he loves Kikyo.

Kagome looks to the letter, her tears becoming too heavy to hold back as one trailed down her cheek.

_I love you Kagome…_

Was it possible for someone to truly possible for someone to love her, for her? Could this be her chance to finally move on and find happiness? A she wonder she then began to wonder of the person who had written the letter.

'_Whoever he is, he sure is sweet,'_

She smiled softly to herself, her tears now falling freely from her eyes as she gently folded the letter and held it to her heart. She looked up to the starry night sky and closed her eyes tightly and with a renewed hope she prayed. She prayed for her family and friends, but she also prayed for happiness. She prayed and hoped that she would finally be able to be happy, and maybe, just maybe, this man was the one who could give her that love that she had always wanted.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at the letter. She grabbed her bag as grabbed her notebook and slipped it in between the pages to keep it from getting lost. She put it in her bag before once more curling up in her sleeping bag and hugged her pillow tightly. She really hoped things would work out, she was sick of constantly getting her heart broken.

And with that she fell back asleep, dreaming of a new beginning.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

Hiding behind a bush, a small figure smiled. Even if the girl was human his master deserved happiness and if it was this human girl that held his heart, he would help make her his. He was sick of seeing him all alone, he had been alone far too long and from the looks of it this girl was just as heartbroken as his master, maybe just maybe she could fix his heart and he could fix her in return.

For his master he would tolerate this human, even if she was a powerful miko she was still human but in this case he could overlook that minor fact.

He turned scurring away, rushing back towards his camp that was just a few miles away, he really hoped that his absence would go unnoticed or it would be his head.

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

**wolfYLady: **_**Oh I really hope you like this! I like it! Can you guess who the messenger is? Oh I'm so excited! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Messenger**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing, Inuyasha belongs to its respected owner I am nothing more than a simple fanfiction writer.**_

_**Summary**__: __**This a story of how Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru through a series of mysterious love letters he wrote. But he wasn't the one to give them to her, no it was a mysterious messenger who wanted the two to be happy.**_

**Enjoy!**

_**The Second Letter**_

Kagome's brow twitched as she listened to Inuyasha's rant. It was the same as always "You humans' this and you humans' that". It was the same thing everyday, they would all be having breakfast, enjoying small talk with one another, when Inuyasha came bursting into the camp and when he saw that they were eating he would start complaining about how they didn't have time to waste and that they need to get off "their lazy" asses and start moving. He treated them like cattle.

It was moments like this that made her wonder what she had ever seen in him. Yes, he was cute; boyishly handsome at most, and strong, but that was it. The rest of the time he was loud, annoying, childish, impulsive and beyond controlling. It was very rare to see him act pleasant, and that was mostly after someone nearly died.

She huffed lightly, trying to not say "sit" no matter how tempting it had been for the past hour. But after awhile it got easier to tune him out. Her mind wandered back to the letter she had found on her pillow nearly two weeks ago, she had read it so many times she practically knew it by heart. She read it before bed or when Inuyasha would leave to go to Kikyo, it helped with the heartache and finally being able to let go of Inuyasha completely.

With every passing day she found herself falling farther and farther out of love with Inuyasha, at most he was one of her closest friends. It was as if her eyes had been opened to all the wrong Inuyasha had done her, how much he had betrayed her and the countless times he knowingly broke her heart. And never said sorry.

It may have been easier to forgive him if he said sorry. She was going to forgive him, it was part of who she was, her mother raised her to forgive people no matter how much they hurt you. There was of course an exception to this rule; Naraku, he was evil in every way possible. But she cared for Inuyasha, she worried for him and no matter how much he hurt her a small part of her would always care for him. They had been through so much together that their bond would always be there, she was a stronger person because of him. She was thankful to have met him, to travel with him and live in this time with her friends that had become her second family. It was because of their past that she would find the will to forgive him. And maybe one day he would finally grow-up and realize that his happiness is in the future instead of in the past with Kikyo.

She was brought back to reality when Shippo lightly tugged on her shirt. She had taken to wearing more appropriate clothing during her time in the Feudal Era. She wore a short-sleeved haori that feel just past her elbows while she wore black hakamas as well as black ballet flats with a white ribbon that tied around her ankle.

Shippo whimpered lightly, his way of telling her that he wanted her to hold him. Kagome grabbed him from her shoulder and held him tenderly in her opened his mouth but his stomach choice to say it for him instead, it growled loudly causing him to blush lightly and Kagome to giggle lightly. He smiled at her in return.

Kagome and Shippo had a mother and son like relationship, one that both accepted whole heartedly while it was never said aloud Kagome did love Shippo as her son and he loved her just as much as one would their mother.

"Inuyasha it's getting late we should set camp," she said more than asked. She was feeling hungry as well, she could easily guess that if she was hungry so were Sango and Miroku as well as Kirara.

"No -" He turned yelling up a storm, his gold eyes set in a glare as he shouted why they couldn't and "wouldn't" set up camp.

Kagome didn't bother listening, she had heard it all before. She was now extremely irritated, his nonsense was driving her insane, plus she was tired. They had been walking all day, aimlessly, and they hadn't even stopped for lunch. She looked to her friends as saw that they too were both as irritated and tired as she was with Inuyasha.

_**¨Inuyasha**_,¨ she growled lowly stopping in her place, the others following suit. Inuyasha stopped as well turning to face her with a glare and his mouth open as if to say something but Kagome beat him to it. ¨It's been a long day, and it's time to set camp. You can either stop your whining and help or i could S-I-T you,¨ she smiled lightly practically daring him to open his mouth.

His ears fell flat against his head and his eyes took on the slightest tinge of fear.

Kagome turned seeing a clearing just within the trees that looked perfect.

~o.O~O.o~

Dinner went by fast, Inuyasha was oddly silent as he ate his dinner and when the time came he left as he always had all the nights before, this time he came up with the excuse that he was going to check the area for danger.

Kagome didn't bother feeling any pain over it, which surprised Sango. Sango looked at her with a mix of feelings when Kagome said she didn't care that he left to see Kikyo. There was happiness, confession, and a small hint of sadness. Kagome didn't pay in much mind though, she was done pinning after Inuyasha, it was time that she found her own happiness.

"Good night everyone," Kagome sang happily towards Sango and Miroku. They slept but a few spaces apart. Wherever Sango spent Miroku slept close by while Kirara slept curled up against Sango. Kagome wished that Sango would open her eyes to see how crazy Miroku was about her, in her opinion the only reason that he ever looked at other women was to make her jealous.

Shippo had fallen asleep not that long ago and slept peacefully curled up in top of Kagome's sleeping bag. She gently picked him up, holding him to her chest as she got into the bag. She hummed lightly as she stroked Shippo's hair. It calmed her down and sent her into a light sleep.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome was woken up a sharp object poking her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a flower on top of a wrinkled yet neatly folded paper. She sat up slowly making sure not to disturb Shippo.

The flower was a simply white Lily with pink tips. Kagome smiled as she brought the flower to her nose and smelled its sweet scent. She then looked at the letter.

.

.

.

_Whenever I smell flowers I think of your smiling face. There is nothing more beautiful and more radiant than your smile. It has the power to change anyone's mood, I only wish that that smile was pointed at me. You are like the sun, radiating you're kindness and love upon all that you meet, I only wish that I was one that could bask in your beauty._

_I find myself dreaming of simply sitting beside you. There is nothing more that would please me than to simply sit by your side and listen to what you have to say. You are no ordinary human, though I doubt you haven't heard that before. But I can see it in your eyes that you are a strong and intelligent woman, and have more honor in you than most demons do. Any manor of beast would be lucky to have such a woman as you by their side, not as simply a wife or mate but as a true equal. You deserve this, all these things that make you so wonderful. You treat everyone equal and love wholeheartedly the ones who are considered unloveable. I admire you and your strength and wish that I had such strength as you do and break free from everyone's ideals._

_Maybe one day I will have the strength to speech to but I fear your rejection and reaction to me. I only hope that one day, that I will have the ability to tell you all that I think of you in person. _

_You're a truly beautiful person Kagome._

.

.

.

Kagome smiled as she gently held the flower to her chest. She turned grabbing a book and placed the letter with the other letter before placing the flower between the pages. She wanted to save it and wrote down the date in the corner of the page.

She couldn't stop smiling as she looked up at the starry night sky. It was still late but after reading that she couldn't think about sleeping she was too happy. No one ever really called her beautiful and to recognized as it made her feel empowered and wanted. These were the things she had always wanted.

But it hurt her to think that he was afraid that she would reject him. She may not love him but she did find herself wanting to learn and get to know him. She could never reject him, not when all he wants is happiness just like her.

~o.O~O.o~

He watched for a little bit with a smile on his face. It seemed like the girl was fond of both the flower and note. Maybe he could lead his master towards the girls group, but if he somehow was able to make sure the half-breed didn't interrupt maybe they could form some kind of friendship.

Yes, he had some planning to do.

With a mischievous smile he scurried away to make his plans.

~o.O~O.o~

_**wolfylady: There you go I know it isn't much but I do have plans for this story. I could really use some help on writing the notes/letters if you could give me some ideas that would be wonderful. I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
